


I Should've Told You

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com





	I Should've Told You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

You looked at the time and immediately winced. You were supposed to have been home three hours ago, but the surgery took longer than you expected. Now, you were rushing to get changed and even Jo couldn’t help but ask, “What’s the rush, Y/N?”

You gave her a small smile and turned around to finish changing. You didn’t see her frown. She knew something was off about you today. If she was being honest with herself, you had been off since you started dating that woman she had introduced to you months ago. 

Your girlfriend didn’t even know Jo back then. Jo just went up to her and asked if she’d like to date you. And that was that. But now, every time you’d mention Jo’s name, Y/G/N, would either be silent or start taking out her frustrations on you by calling you a slut and dragging you by your hair across the living room floor. Other times, she would beat you. She knew not to leave visible marks on you. She knew your job. 

By the time you opened the door to your apartment, Y/G/N yanked you inside and slammed the door. 

“Y/G/N, please. I’m sorry I’m late. The surgery took longer -”

“You were with her, weren’t you? You were with Jo?”

“No, I wasn’t. I didn’t have a surgery with her today. I just changed and I didn’t see her until we were in the locker room.”

“So, she just saw you naked? You fucking slut!”

“Wilson, you’re going to need to cover for Y/L/N today. She’s not responding any of our calls or messages. Her first scheduled surgery is in an hour.”

Jo felt a sinking feeling in her chest. She called you herself, and when you didn’t answer, she left the hospital to get to your apartment. Your apartment was only a seven minute walk from the hospital. 

She knocked on your door, calling out for you. When you didn’t answer, she used the key you gave her for emergencies. 

“Y/N!” 

You were badly beaten. Y/G/N beat you everywhere. Not caring if anyone from your work saw you like this. 

Jo called the hospital letting them know what was going on with you and to have a stretcher ready for you. She carried you all the way to the hospital. When she placed you on the stretcher, your colleagues were in absolute shock. 

“Wilson, we’ll let you know when Y/N wakes up.”

“I’m not leaving her.”

Jo said with such finality that Hunt dropped it. No one could convince her to leave your side for more than a quick bathroom break. 

“Hey Y/N. Everything’s okay.”

“Jo?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Just rest, okay? You’re safe now.”

Over the next two weeks, you’d wake up and Jo would be there. You were slowly starting to heal. 

“You don’t have to be here, Jo.”

“No, Y/N. I do. If I hadn’t introduced you to that  _woman_ , you wouldn’t be here.”

“Don’t blame yourself. Please, Jo. If it weren’t for you, I would’ve died in my apartment.”

“I do blame myself. Y/N, if I had just been honest with you about my feelings for you that night, I wouldn’t have literally pushed her to you.”

“Feelings? For me?”

“Yeah. Y/N, that day you said you liked me more than as a friend, I panicked. So the next day when we went out for a drink, I just pushed any woman your way. I didn’t…we can discuss this when you’re better.”

And the two of you did discuss it a month after you had healed. It took another six months before you were ready to get back into the dating scene, much less a relationship. And Jo understood. A year later, you and Jo made your relationship official, and you knew you would never go back to the person you were before. You were stronger now. And you had Jo to thank for that. 


End file.
